Bottle And A Gun
VIDEO: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5YfRFhBt3U '''SONGTEXT: Intro It was once a dark lonely summer's eve On the lonely streets of Sunset When the lord called upon 6 crazy M.C.'s J-dog, Charlie Scene, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurlzz and the Producer. Hey! Uh, man you forgot the homie funny man, C'mon! And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak My clothes are always retro Sexual like I'm hetero And I play a bitch like Nintendo (ZELDA!) Take her for a ride in my benzo Funny as fuck, I should do stand up Bust caps at the crowd like I don't give a fuck (fuck you) Got a gold ass grill Hit me on the sidekick if you wanna chill Hop in the ride, let's roll I'm a baritone with a voice so low It'll make your speakers explode And I'll drop your panties to the floor (AH!) Let me bend you over, let me lay you sideways Hop in the back girls, FREAKY FRIDAYS! If you got beef, then you better step up bitch Hollywood Undead ain't nothin' to fuck with And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Girl, come and smoke my pole like a Marlboro Introduce me to your mom as Charles It's Charlie Scene, Shake your ass to the bass Wait till you see my face, hey bitch! Wear them tight jeans that show your ass crack My first name gives Vietnam flash backs I get drunk and do the same old, same old Take three girls home, and call them Charlie's Angels What you gonna do after we get signed? I'm gonna lose my mind Get 30 inch spinners and pimp my ride Go back in time, be there that night and save 2 Pac's life Then pay my fine for getting caught fucking on the Hollywood sign I got the game on lock I'll have a bottle and a glock with biceps like The Rock Buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Get down, I'll show you how C'mon girl, let me show you how Let's get freaky deaky now repeat And I can show you how to hump without making love The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak Get down, I'll show you how If you got beef, then you better step up bitch Hollywood Undead ain't nothing to fuck with Get down, I'll show you how I'll have a bottle and a glock with biceps like The Rock Buy Tom's soul back from Rupert Murdoch BITCH! What motherfucker?! Swan Songs Kategorie:Songtexte